Violent Dragon
暴暴龙(Romanized as bào bào lóng and translated as Violent Dragon, Storm Dragon) was a robot from Guangzhou entered into Season 1 by the team, "Masterpiece Zhuge" or "Peerless Zhuge". The robot sported a comedic appearance, but housed a unique weapon before encountering issues with the robot being overweight. Thus, the weaponless Violent Dragon lost to the multibot Mighty Crossbow and Steel Shield in the first round, before being destroyed in a nine-robot rumble at the end of the series. Design Violent Dragon used an incredibly tall, comical design, based around a dinosaur or a dragon. In truth, the robot's dinosaur heads, brandishing huge teeth, were interchangeable, and the robot itself was a box-shaped design much shorter than its external appearance. The heads themselves were colored blue or pink, the latter also sporting long eyelashes and a floral design for a feminine look. A large blade protruded out of the robot's front, although it did not move in its televised fight. The robot ran on unique locomotion, containing expendable wheels on the inside and outside of the robot, which could break free from the robot and not severely hinder its mobility. Violent Dragon suffered from a lack of a self-righting mechanism, comparative top-heaviness, the inability to turn on the spot, and weak armor. In actuality, Violent Dragon's weapon was an E-Tek driven hydraulic clamp, but this had to be disabled, as the robot was overweight prior to its first battle. Robot History Season 1 In the first round, Violent Dragon fought the multibot Mighty Crossbow and Steel Shield, using its original blue head. Violent Dragon struggled to move with precision due to its large size, but it was only threatened by the smaller half of the clusterbot, allowing it to continue coasting around the arena. It was eventually trapped by the small wedge, which reversed the huge robot towards the arena drum, but the heavier machine stood firm. The wedge then pressed into the side of Storm Dragon and eventually caused one of its wheels to fall off. Violent Dragon still drove at a similar page, but the smaller half pushed Storm Dragon into the wall. Mighty Crossbow and Steel Shield's flipper was then brought into action for the first time, lifting up Storm Dragon and causing its comedy head to fall away from the robot. Finally, after backing Storm Dragon into the wall, the smaller clusterbot drove under it so that the flipper could win the match by knockout, toppling its huge foe. Thus, Violent Dragon was eliminated in the first round. Violent Dragon also fought in a nine-robot Rumble at the end of Season 1, sporting its pink head. There, it competed alongside Blue, Crossfire, Dark Knight, Griffin, Ink Thorns, Nuclear Bomb, Steel Dragon and The Grubs. Prior to the battle starting, Violent Dragon unexpectedly lunged at both parts of The Grubs, to the amusement of the panellists and audience. Once the Rumble began, Violent Dragon initially waited in its corner, before continuously driving around the arena and avoiding its opponents. This was until Dark Knight and Chop – the orange part of The Grubs – teamed up to attack it, resulting in Violent Dragon toppling onto its side while losing its head and several of its armor panels. The head broke up completely in the process, and was further damaged by Dark Knight and Spin Doctor before the robot itself was left stranded. Needless to say, Violent Dragon became the first robot to be eliminated from the Rumble, although not without incurring further damage later on which resulted in its top claw being completely broken off. In the post-battle interview, the main portion of Violent Dragon’s head was subsquently presented to the team captain of eventual winner, Nuclear Bomb, by Sam Watts of The Grubs. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 0 *Losses: 2 Series Record Outside King of Bots Due to the robot's humorous appearance, the head of Violent Dragon became popular within the online robotics community, gaining momentum as a communal 'meme'. The team name Masterpiece Zhuge, also translated as Peerless Zhuge, attributed to this success due to its parallel with the robot's comedic design. Trivia *Originally, Violent Dragon was not intended to compete in Season 1; instead, it attended filming purely to entertain the audience in between rounds. When another as-yet unidentified competitor withdrew from the competition, Violent Dragon was entered in its place.https://www.reddit.com/r/robotwars/comments/7pz0uo/king_of_bots_wiki_is_live/dsnpvqw/ References External Links *[http://www.kobchina.com/robot/41 Violent Dragon on the King of Bots website] Category:King of Bots competitors Category:Season 1 competitors Category:Chinese Robots Category:Robots from Guangzhou Category:Robots with Vertical Crushers Category:Animal Based Robots Category:Robots with Unique Weapons Category:Rumble Competitors